Devils Gate History
Write the first paragraph of your article here. The Founding of Devils Gate The Founding of the Devils Gate Empire Written by DarkStarr 11 January, 2011 Devils Gate was founded on July 17th, 2005 on the mafia themed MMORPG site, TheMafiaBoss.com. The originally founding members of Devils Gate originally were members of the Kiwi Family, based in Tampa. Three highly active young leaders, DarkStarr, Onadiscount, and SilentKnight began to help expand the Kiwi family. The leader of the Kiwi family at the time, Kiwi_Don, was against the expansion plans from the start, and overall incapable of seeing a truly great Empire rise from his backwater family. In any event, the three drove the expansion. Eventually, DarkStarr organized a set of 4 families of 20 members each into the "Pitbulls" wing of Kiwi. These Kiwi_Pitbulls grew until there were 12 families of 20. To further expand the growing influence of the Kiwi's, DarkStarr led his Pitbulls wing into a new city, gaining entry into the Liverpool League organization. The rest of the Kiwi families, about 10 altogether, remained in Tampa, their native city. The Pitbulls grew to 14 total families, still remaining loyal to the Kiwi's. Then, supposed allies of the Kiwi's in Tampa begin "accidentally" attacking Kiwi members in Tampa, and even a family boss of the Kiwi_Pitbulls in Liverpool. DarkStarr then called together the bosses serving in the Pitbulls wing, as well as close personal allies who were leading families in the main Kiwi wing. Together they voted to go to war with all of the other Tampa families, motivated by a rousing speech DarkStarr gave. The battle was over quickly, with Kiwi claiming near immediate and total victory. But all was not well. Kiwi_Don has not authorized the attacks, and when he came online later that night, he was furious. He called DarkStarr and those loyal to him traitors, and threatened to remove them from Kiwi. He demanded that DarkStarr step down. DarkStarr instead decided to leave and start his own family. At that point, all the Pitbull bosses vowed their loyalty to DarkStarr, promising him they would rather quit the game than to do anything but stand beside him. Something unexpected happened then. SilentKnight and Onadiscount, venerable leaders in the main Kiwi core, brought 9 out of the 10 remaining Kiwi families into this new family, which as of yet did not have a name. A sit down was held, with all the bosses and consigilieres in attendance. It was decided by a vote between DarkStarr, Onadiscout and SilentKnight that DarkStarr would be the leader of this new family. He then chose the name Devils Gate, backed with the promise that this new Empire would open the doors to hell on this game. DarkStarr quickly established the Division system to better govern the Empire, dividing the 22 family Empire into groups of 5, each with a Division boss to watch over and grow their Divisions. DG then created a new system of war, using coordinated, massive attacks that no one would create a defense for for over a year. And this is the tale of how the Devils Gate Imperium was born... Further Histories Rise of the Empire The 2nd Founding The 3rd Founding Military Campaigns/Battles